


[完结]大黄蜂是什么味的（TCB）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, TCB, 大黄蜂, 惊天雷, 惊蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]大黄蜂是什么味的（TCB）

惊天雷的处理器里忽然冒出来这样一个想法。  
他看着窝在沙发里休息的大黄蜂，不可控制地想象他是一块散发着甜美香气的蜜糖。  
他低下头去，企图让自己专心于眼前的小说写作。  
他的光镜里带着湿润的颜色，盯着纸上的主人公，一个穿着黄色连衣裙的长发姑娘。  
不远处的小黄人翻了个身，还沉浸在难得的充实的睡眠中。  
那个小家伙，他看起来那么小。  
真不敢相信他是怎么去当领袖的。  
沙发是为惊天雷定制的，大黄蜂就算舒展机体，也只能占到沙发的二分之一。  
这也让惊天雷再一次认识到他们之间的差距。  
无论是机体，还是理念，还是派别。  
明明是那么小的机体，却好像蕴藏着无尽的能量一样。  
他永远热情，积极，开朗，向上。  
他还试图让惊天雷也和他一样。  
真是愚蠢。  
什么能比得上现在的地球生活好呢。  
惊天雷宁愿把时间都用在八点档的肥皂剧上，宁愿抱着巴斯特和他的电视机在沙发上度过余生。  
大黄蜂好像特别钟爱这个沙发。  
他每次来都要躺在上面。  
无论是逗巴斯特，还是陪着惊天雷看电视。  
不过他不总陪惊天雷看电视，他干的更多的事是一言不合就关电视。  
还拔电源。  
最开始的时候惊天雷气得要死。  
——我再不搬家我就是涡轮狐狸！  
然后他就忘掉了这个想法，直到小黄人再次登门拜访时才想起来。诶我怎么没搬家？  
算了，涡轮狐狸就涡轮狐狸吧。  
至少跑得挺快的。  
随后就是小黄人一次又一次的来烦他。  
是的，他坚决把这个叫做“烦”。  
那个烦人精每次都要关他的电视，强迫他一起出去散步。  
还策反了他的狗狗。  
巴斯特每次看到大黄蜂比谁都激动。  
每次看到大黄蜂把巴斯特捧在手心，小姑娘舔着金属面甲时，惊天雷就莫名的烦躁。  
走开，巴斯特，小黄人是我的。  
哦不，说错了。  
走开，小黄人，巴斯特是我的。  
这样才对。  
地球上的日子很平淡，但是惊天雷才不想承认当他看到大黄蜂时有多欣喜。  
他打破了我的平淡生活，我讨厌他。  
惊天雷闷闷地想着，停下了手中的笔。  
他惊呆了。  
纸上层层叠叠地写着大黄蜂的名字，写得满满的。  
到处都是那个小黄人的痕迹。  
不但写满了这张纸，还写进了他的火种里。  
写进了那块柔软的，从未敞开过的装甲下面。  
我讨厌他。  
不，不，不。我喜欢他。  
我喜欢他。

大黄蜂终于从难得的沉睡中醒过来了。他一骨碌爬起来，好奇地看着书桌后坐着的表情变幻莫测的飞行者。  
“惊天雷，你怎么了？”  
惊天雷把纸揉成一团，握在手心里。  
“我……不不，没什么。”  
“你的表情可有点奇怪。”  
大黄蜂站起身，走到惊天雷身边，低下头去看飞行者醺红的光学镜头。  
惊天雷打死也不会说出“我喜欢你”这四个字。  
哪怕是大黄蜂和他的距离已经如此之近。  
“没什么。”惊天雷准备起身离开，和大黄蜂的距离已经越过了他的心理防线。  
但是小黄人显然好奇心颇强。他一把拽住惊天雷的胳膊，把他重新按回座位里。  
“你到底在想什么？”小黄人刨根问底。  
惊天雷完全相信大黄蜂这种死缠烂打的精神。  
毕竟他已经不止一次见识过了。  
为了尽早摆脱这个尴尬的距离，飞行者清了清嗓子。  
“你以后别来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你……把我的沙发弄得都是你的气味，我还要清洗。”  
“我的气味？什么味？”大黄蜂甚至还抬起自己的手指伸到嘴里舔了舔。  
“我，我怎么知道你什么味？”惊天雷的处理器里顿时大乱。  
他的火种都在沸腾。  
快点走开，你这个讨人厌的小黄人。  
“你不知道我什么味吗？”大黄蜂摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
柔软的金属唇上带着湿漉漉的光泽。  
惊天雷紧绷着的神经线快要爆掉了。  
“那你要不要尝一尝？”


End file.
